Lucky 38
|bild =NewVegasLucky38.jpg |lage =Lucky 38 map.png |besitzer =Mr. House |sektionen =Kasino Cocktail-Lounge Penthouse Präsidentensuite Kontrollraum Keller |quests =Für die Republik, Teil 2 Gebt Caesar, was des Caesars ist Wenn der Mond über dem Turm steht Der House gewinnt immer The House Has Gone Bust! Wild Card: Führungswechsel Wild Card: Feinschliff Useless Baubles or Fancy Trinkets? |marker =(Nordtor des Strips) |inside =New Vegas |map =empty |fraktionen=Mr. House; Kurier |cell =StripLucky38 (exterior) Lucky38CasinoFloor01 (Casino) Lucky38BasementFloorB2 (basem.) Lucky38positionb (cocktail lounge) Lucky38ControlRoom (control room) Lucky38Penthouse (penthouse) lucky38suiteFloor22 (presid. suite) |refid = |fußzeile = }} Das ist ein Casino, das dem Stratosphere in Las Vegas nachempfunden ist. Das Gebäude befindet sich im Besitz von Mr. House. Das kann in den Besitz des Kuriers übergehen, wenn dieser sich entscheidet, mit dem Ja-Sager zusammenzuarbeiten. Das wird stark von Mr. Houses Sekuritrons bewacht. Der Kurier ist der erste Mensch, der seit ungefähr 200 Jahren das betreten hat. Geschichte und Hintergrund Als prominentestes Vorkriegs-Gebäude der Skyline von New Vegas gilt das Lucky 38 als andauerndes Monument der Vision von Mr. House für Las Vegas: Luxus ohne Verfall, Veredelung ohne elitäres Denken, Klasse ohne Überheblichkeit. Doch das Lucky 38 war nicht nur ein gewöhnliches Casino. In den Jahren vor dem Großen Krieg modifizierte Mr. House das Gebäude, um es auf den Krieg vorzubereiten. Zielgenaue Lasergeschütze mit großer Reichweite, die mit dem riesigen Kommandozentrum im Gebäude verbunden waren, wurden auf dem Dach des Gebäudes installiert, um die Mojave vor nuklearen Sprengköpfen zu schützen. Eine große unterirdische Lagerhalle für die Sekuritrons wurde ebenfalls eingebaut. Doch das größte Wunder war der Grund für den Rückzug Mr. Houses aus der Gesellschaft: eine Erhaltungskammer im Kern der Penthouse-Etage, wo der Machthaber seinen sterblichen Körper für Unsterblichkeit opferte. Er war nun mit dem Zentralcomputer und dem Energiekern des Lucky 38 verbunden und war bereit für die bevorstehende Apokalypse. Ein wichtiges Teil fehlte jedoch: ein Upgrade für das Betriebssystem des Lucky 38, das sich auf dem Platinchip befand. Der Chip kam jedoch nie an und House musste mit einem minderwertigen und veralteten Betriebssystem arbeiten. Er schaffte es jedoch trotzdem, den Großteil der Sprengköpfe abzuwehren, die die Mojave zu vernichten drohten. Irgendwann jedoch zwang ihn ein kritischer Systemfehler in ein Koma. Im Lucky 38 wurde es ruhig und stand für fast zwei Jahrhunderte schlummernd zwischen den Ruinen von Vegas. Nur der seltsame Sekuritron, der von Mr. House kontrolliert wurde als er im Jahre 2130 aus dem Koma erwachte, verließ das Gelände manchmal, um das Mojave-Ödland zu überwachen und Neuigkeiten der Entwicklungen zu überbringen. Der Turm erwachte 2274, als Sekuritron-Agenten RNK-Späher am Hoover Dam entdeckten. Eine Armee von Sekuritrons schwärmte aus dem Lucky 38, zerstörte gegnerische Stämme auf dem Strip und sicherte die Umgebung. Mr. House vereinbarte dann ein Abkommen mit den drei größten Stämmen, versorgte sie mit Kleidung, Werkzeug und Vorräten aus dem Lucky 38. Im Gegenzug sollten die Stämme die Stadt renovieren und sie auf die Ankunft der RNK vorbereiten. Der Turm wurde erneut zu einem Symbol von New Vegas, als Gebiet seines mysteriösen Anführers. Seitdem hat niemand einen Fuß in das Gebäude gesetzt. Im Jahre 2281 ist der Turm immer noch geschlossen. Niemand weiß, was sich hinter den Eingangstüren verbirgt. Layout Kasino Innerhalb des Hauseingangs ist der Kasino-Vorraum, mit Spieltischen und Spielautomaten, mit denen nicht gespielt werden kann. Auf der linken Seite ist das leere Zimmer des Kassierers. Die vielen Pistolen-Kabinette innerhalb sind sichere Lagerung, die eine Alternative zur Lagerung im Präsidentengefolge zur Verfügung stellen (da Ihre Begleiter Sachen von denjenigen nehmen werden). Über dem Zimmer des Kassierers ist eine VIP Lounge, wo ein Terminal gefunden werden kann, dass bei der Quest The Moon Comes Over the Tower verwendet wird. Penthouse Das Penthouse ist das höchste Stockwerk des Lucky 38. Begleiter sind hier, wie in der Cocktail Lounge, nicht erlaubt. Hier ist das Kontrollzentrum von Dr. House, die Treppe runter links vom Aufzug. Direkt vor dem Aufzug findet man Jane . Ihr kann man gesammelte Schneekugeln geben. Rechts befindet sich das Schlafzimmer. Die Regale sind mit mehreren Vorkriegsbüchern bestückt. Im Gegensatz zur Cocktail Lounge gibt es eine Wand, sodass man den Raum nicht rundum durchschreiten kann. Ein Terminal zum Öffnen des Kontrollraums befindet sich links des Kontrollzentrums. Dieses benötigt entweder 75 Wissenschaft, den Platinchip oder die Lucky 38 VIP-Karte. Im Inneren sind zwei Sekuritrons, die feindlich sind, sobald man das Terminal benutzt. Präsidentensuite Zur Präsidentensuite erhält man Zugang, nachdem man das erste Mal mit Mr. House gesprochen hat. Sie ist ziemlich geräumig und besteht aus fünf Räumen. Das Haupt-Schlafzimmer, in dem auch das eigene Bett steht, ein Gäste-Schlafzimmer mit zwei Betten, die Küche und das Esszimmer (beide in einem Raum), das Arbeitszimmer und das Badezimmer, das über sauberes Wasser verfügt. Im Kühlschrank kann man etwas Essen finden. Auch unterschiedliche Getränke sind in der Küche. Alles, was hier abgelegt odrr in Behältern gelagert wird, wird gespeichert. An einem Terminal im Schlafzimmer kann man zusätzlichen Stauraum, sowie eine Werkbank kaufen. The Presidential Suite will become your base of operations, since all inactive companions can be sent there in lieu of their original homes. Idle companions will wander around, talk to each other, and occasionally sit in the chairs or sleep. Most notably, however, they will help themselves to anything you leave inside, so long as the items aren't considered stolen and you're in the suite to see them do it. This includes taking items from containers. This is usually limited to food and drink, but they may also take weapons. Nennenswerte Beute * Schneekugel - hinter einer der Registrierkassen in der Cocktail-Lounge, an einem Bäumchen befindet sie sich * Plasma-Defender - in einem durchschnittlich verschlossenen Safe * A hoard of chems, Vorkriegsgeld and other valuables in the cashier's office. * An Extremely large amount of Alcohol, as well as one of the greatest sources of absinthe in the game (next to the Atomic Wrangler), on the center shelves of the cocktail lounge. * Goldene Handschuhe - einzigartige Boxhandschuhe, auf einem Regal hinter der Bar - at the VIP section, near the access point terminal. * 2x Boxing Times - one at the VIP section, near the access point terminal, sitting behind the Goldene Handschuhe, and the other on a table in the cocktail lounge. * 2x Future Weapons Today - one in the games room of the presidential suite, and the other on a table in the cocktail lounge. * 2x Today's Physician - in dem Badezimmer und master bedroom of the presidential suite. * 1x Wahre Polizeigeschichten - auf einem Tisch in der Cocktail-Lounge. * 2x Jake Juice – on a table in the presidential suite. * 1x Magazin Waffenlos * 1x Magazin für kritische Treffer * 1x Magazin für Waffenlos und eins für Schusswaffen * 3x C4 Plastiksprengstoff *9mm Pistole *9-mm-Maschinenpistole *Fernglas Info * Nimmt man Begleiter mit zum Lucky 38, wird Victor erklären das die Begleiter das Penthouse nicht besuchen dürfen. Das gilt auch dann noch, wenn Mr. House tot oder außer Gefecht gesetzt wurde. Die Begleiter warten dort wo man sie zurückgelassen hat. * Verlässt man das erste mal das Lucky 38 staunen mehrere Besucher des Strips das ein Mensch tatsächlich das Lucky 38 verlassen hat. Denn die Sekuritrons die bisher einzigen die ein und aus gehen. * Das Lucky 38 ist das höchste Bauwerk im Mojave-Ödland und kann von weitem gesehen werden. * Der Keller ist nur zugänglich, wenn Mr. House oder Ja-Sager die Sekuritron-Upgrades demonstrieren. Galerie Fallout New Vegas Lucky 38 Casino.jpg|Kasino. Lucky 38 Cocktail Lounge.jpg|Cocktail Lounge. Lucky 38 penthouse.jpg|Penthouse. Lucky38 Presidential Suite.png|Presidential Suite. Lucky 38 penthouse.jpg|Lucky 38 Penthouse, seen from above FNV-CE-PlayingCard-Lucky38.png|Die Lucky 38 Spielkarte von der Collector's Edition-Ausgabe (Sammleredition) des Spiels Lucky38New.png|A newspaper article about the Lucky 38 Lucky38New2.png|A newspaper article about the Lucky 38 FNV Lucky 38 Postcard.png|A pre-War postcard featuring the Lucky 38 Lucky38Ad.png|Lucky 38 advertisement poster Lucky38Ad2.png|Lucky 38 advertisement poster Lucky38Ad3.png|Lucky 38 billboard advertisement Fallout New Vegas Lucky 38 Sign 2.jpg|The Lucky 38 seen from the outside Lucky 38 at night.jpg|The Lucky 38 as seen from The Strip at night Lucky 38.jpg|The Lucky 38 Casino interior as it appears in the opening scene of Fallout: New Vegas securitron outside of lucky 38.jpg|A Securitron outside of the Lucky 38 Lucky38ControlRoom.jpg|Lucky 38 Kontrollraum Lucky 38 VIP bar.jpg Lucky 38 inside balcony.jpg Lucky 38 dawn.jpg Lucky 38 bar.jpg Lucky 38 upward look night.jpg Lucky 38 from Fabulous sign.jpg Lucky 38 upward look.png The Lucky 38 Gomorrah view.jpg FNV loading billboard04.jpg|Lucky 38 advertisement on a loading screen en:Lucky 38 es:Lucky 38 fr:Lucky 38 pl:Lucky 38 pt:Lucky 38 ru:Лаки 38 uk:Лаки 38 zh:幸运38赌场 Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Kasinos Kategorie:All Roads nur erwähnte Orte